1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DVD player and more particularly, to the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and speaker arrangement of a DVD player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, various electronic apparatus are made portable for convenient use anywhere. For high mobility, mobile electronic apparatus, such as mobile DVD players, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and etc., are designed to have lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller features. Further, in order to provide satisfactory sound effect, a mobile DVD player may be used with external speakers. When attaching external speakers to a mobile DVD player, electric wires must be used to electrically connect the speakers to the DVD player. After installation of external speakers in a mobile DVD player, the electric wires must be properly arranged in place. However, because the electric wires are exposed to the outside, they tend to be stretched by an external force accidentally, resulting in a short circuit or damage to the internal circuit of the LCD or each speaker.